Yeoman
"It’s bloody work, but it beats breakin’ yer back in the fields." Advanced (KotG) Yeomen are the elite peasant warriors of Bretonnia. Many knights are dismissive of their achievements, arguing that “elite peasant warrior” has a similar meaning to “large mouse.” However, whilst it is true that the nobility are far better equipped, the Yeomen are as skilled as most Knights of the Realm, and they take justified pride in their martial abilities. Indeed, the overwhelming majority of Yeomen are dedicated professionals because it is their dedication that has distinguished them from the mass of Men-at-Arms around them. Yeomen, in return, receive mounts and are used for scouting missions that are unsuited to knights (too little glory, too much risk). Eventually, some Yeomen grow tired of making things easy for “social superiors” and strike out on their own. Most lords allow their Yeomen to retire honourably after a few years of service or after a spectacular act on the battlefield. Others, however, simply desert, usually whilst on a scouting mission so that their lord assumes they were killed and doesn’t go after them. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Animal Care, Common Knowledge (Bretonnia), Concealment, Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Gamble, Gossip, Intimidate, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Ride, Secret Language (Battle Tongue), Silent Move Talents: Rover, Specialist Weapon Group (any one), Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Strike to Stun, Very Resilient or Very Strong Trappings: Halberd, any one weapon, Medium Armour (Full Mail Armour), Riding Horse with Tack and Harness. Career Entries Carcassonne Shepherd, Man-at-Arms, Mercenary Career Exits Faceless, Mercenary, Outlaw Chief, Scout, Sergeant Note: Women can only become Yeomen if disguised as men. Rumours Heard Around the Fire Yeomen are often better disciplined than their newly knighted counterparts, having at least seen a battle and whetted their weapons. Some yeomen have taken up sword and shield and become knights errant, using their skills to eventually earn knighthood and renown, so long as they can keep their low birth a secret. Yeomen and knights have a strange relationship. Yeomen are peasants, of course, so they should defer to the knights, who are noble-born. But both are warriors, and on the battlefield it is often the yeoman who steps up and defeats a foe while the knight is hampered by codes of conduct. As a result, most knights have a grudging respect for yeomen, and allow them a level of familiarity otherwise unseen between the classes. However, this does not extend beyond the battlefield—a yeoman can shout at a knight and most knights will not take offense, recognizing a warning or rebuke from a fellow combatant and putting the comment to good use, whereas outside of battle, the same comment may result in the yeoman’s death. Yeomen take no vows and have no code of conduct, so they can do whatever it takes to accomplish their tasks and come out alive. This also means they can scavenge corpses, so yeomen often help themselves to the weapons, armour, and money of fallen foes. They consider this their due, since they are not paid much and often have only what equipment they can buy or scrounge for themselves. Because of their own low birth, yeomen understand other peasants far better than knights do, and can use this to their advantage. A smart yeoman makes friends with the soldiers and men-at-arms around him, knowing these men will then help him if he needs aid. Notable Figures Geoffrey Whistler became a soldier because he was big and strong and didn’t want to continue working the fields like the rest of his family. He was never particularly violent but had no aversion to bloodshed either, as long as it happened to someone else. His size and strength, coupled some intelligence and a willingness to work hard, earned him an appointment as a man-at-arms. After distinguishing himself in a particularly bloody battle by crawling across the field and bludgeoning the opposing commander to death, Geoffrey was made a yeoman. He has remained one for several years now, which is rare—most yeomen are dead after a year’s service in the peasant infantry. He is well known for his fine armour (taken from that same commander), his skill with the studded club he wields, and his habit of whistling cheerfully as he cracks heads in battle.